Here Comes The Armada!
by Asmodes Red Gold
Summary: My first fan fiction. Mainly about Prince Zuko. Just so you know, this story is rated T for child abuse, violence, and other stuff that I don't go into detail with. The good news is that there is no cursing or swearing at all! so far Discontinued
1. Rabbits Gone Wild

Hello Everyone! After years of reading stories from this site I finally got an account and started writing a story. And I will assure you, I do not have any slash in here, but there may be some implied lemons/slash later on, ifthat's not tooconfusing.Enjoy!  
I am writing this story during school so be patient with me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Chapter One: Rabbits Gone Wild

Prince Zuko stared out at the horizon through his telescope. After carefully scanning the skies for several minutes he dropped his hands and assumed the position of parade rest. This was a normal occurance on the lone Fire Nation ship, so nobody as paying any attention to him, in fact, nobody was really paying attention to anything at all that day. The sun was shining down upon them but there was enough of a breeze to where no one was too hot, if that's possible for a Firebender. The ship was clean and all duties performed, leaving nothing but a calm, relaxing day ahead of them.

One soldier in particular was leaning over the railings towards the back of the boat, staring off into the wide open sky. He saw a rabbit shaped cloud slowly moving away from them, the wind making it sidewind like a snake in the desert. A black cloud enveloped the rabbit like oil envelops water, blotting out the cloud from the sky. The sailor pondered this in the slow, calculating way a sloth climbs a tree. Only when he saw the source of the smog did his mind grasp what was happening.

"Ships! Ships approaching from the south!"

And indeed there was. A whole fleet, no, two whole fleets bearing down on them. Prince Zuko's hands clenched around his telescope as he tucked it into his belt. He flew up the stairs and burst into the bridge, causing the captain to look up nonchalantly from the scrolls he was reading.

"Something wrong?" the Captain asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Two fleets of ships are heading our way as we speak." answered Zuko. The ruckus that followed could only be described as comical, though the prince was anything but amused. Everyone in the room scrambled to the windows to stare in awe at the monstrous objects that had dared to interupt their important (and scarce) time of rest. The man that had been at the wheel also ran to the window, leaving the ship to slowly spin out of control.

"Cirken!" Zuko yelled angrily as he grabbed for the wheel.

"Aah!" started Cirken, either surprised that Zuko knew his name, or that he'd made such a stupid mistake. He quickly relieved Zuko of the control.

The prince turned to another pair of soldiers. "You," he pointed at one, "go wake-up my Uncle. You," he turned to the other, "wake-up the helmsman. I want to know who exactly's in charge of those ships." The men bowed and moved out of the room to complete their tasks, leaving Zuko by the window, staring thoughtfully at the approaching Armada.

* * *

Short, I know, but bear with me! 


	2. Foreshadows Roam the Valleys

Yay! My second chapter is up and running!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Chapter Two: Foreshadows Roam The Valleys  
**

Standing on the foremost (and by far the biggest) ship was Admiral Zhao. Another man was standing next to him; Commander Raghnall. Raghnall was a tall, slender man who was probably in his late thirties. He wore a thinner, tighter material under his armor that showed off his finely-toned muscles. His stance was one of confidence and power, and his dark brown eyes were constantly looking this way and that, as though scrutinizing everything (and everyone) before him.

"So that's his ship. Pretty small. You'd think his father could've afforded to give him something better. Then again, I guess he's lucky to have gotten anything at all." The commander smirked, showing pearly white canines that contrasted sharply with his deep tan.

"Yeah," scoffed Zhao. "that brat's lucky his father gave him as much as he did."

"So it's true then?" Raghnall asked. "That his father could give an aronat's bottom for him?" Zhao nodded. "Intresting. Makes things a lot easier than, huh?"

It was Zhao's turn to smirk. His mind relished the thought of his younger adversary in pain, whether it be physically or mentally. The Admiral composed himself as his ship ran aside Zuko's. "Drop your anchor!" Zhao ordered the prince.

"What do you want-Admiral?" Zuko spat him.

"Really, that's no way to talk to your superiors." Zhao mocked. "And it's not I who wants to see you, but Commander Raghnall." Zhao gestured to the bording Raghnall. "He's one of the Fire Nation's best; won several important battles for us in the East and is currently up for promotion to Admiral himself."

"There's no need for all that, Zhao." Raghnall waved the praise away. "I mean, all that couldn't have happended if..."

"Enough!" Zuko yelled. Seeing Zhao was enough to get his blood boiling, but if they were just going to stand there on HIS ship acting like idiots, that was just too much. How DARE they! Zuko's hands began smoking, begging for him to release the balls of fire trapped inside of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How very rude of us; blabbering on like a couple of old men at a nursing home. The reason I'm here is I would like to hold a confrence with you. That is, of course, if you have time." Raghnall bowed to the prince but didn't take his eyes off of him.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"You'll see." Raghnall replied with a smile.

That smile sent shivers down Zuko's back, though the prince had no clue why. But for some strange reason he didn't like the tone of Raghnall's voice or the way he kept looking at his body, as though he was appraising a rare diamond and looking for even the most intimate flaws. It made Zuko want to jump into the see and wash off his crawling flesh.

"Come!" said Raghnall. "I know you're in a hurry to get back to capturing the Avatar, so let us get this over with." Raghnall turned and followed the path that Zhao had already taken back to the larger ship.

"I'm sorry," Raghnall turned around and spoke to the two men following him. "But I'm afraid I need to speak with the prince alone General Iroh."

"Well, I'm sorry, but if he's going anywhere I come with him." Iroh stated.

"I'll be fine, Uncle." Zuko assured him. "I can take care of myself."

"If you're sure of that..."

"I'm sure." Zuko said stubbornly.

* * *

I really do mean to write longer chapters, so no angry mobs, please! And by the way, if you're not reviewing, shame on you! Even if you don't feel like it you could still just put in a short one saying if you liked it or not. Give me ideas, names, comments, suggestions, anything! I'm here to please you, the reader. P.S. I made up aronat, but it's basically this rat-like creature.  



	3. The Long and Winding Road

I'm _back_! Yay! Can you tell I love the explanation point yet?

Okay, here's the deal. I've gotten about 50 hits on my story already, and only 2 reviews! That's only about 4! **REVIEW**…**REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…**Get it? Good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Long and Winding Road

Commander Raghnall's ship was almost as big as Zhao's was. The soldiers aboard wore uniforms similar to their Commander's. Theirs was not as fine and well-made as Raghnall's, but the material that made up the clothes under their armor was the same dark, tight kind that Raghnall had. Some of the soldiers looked tired and worn out, like clothes that had been to the drycleaners one too many times. As their commander moved through the sea of soldiers parted without a word, each of them casting either fearful looks or looks of pure hatred at his retreating back. Zuko followed behind Raghnall, staring at the men around him who all kept a safe distance between them and the small group of two walking to the center of the bridge. The men stared back at him, sympathy showed in some, others horror, curiosity, or just bleak interest in something that didn't really matter to them. Had Zuko been the young boy he was before the duel, he would have asked Raghnall or even one of the men what went on around here that made everyone act the way they did, but he was no longer that boy. His main concern now was getting off this pot as soon as possible so he could get back to the Avatar, not waiting around ask what brand of toilet paper this house used.

"Socorro!" Raghnall called through the door that led below-decks.

'This guy gets creepier and creepier.' Zuko thought. 'Why doesn't he just _send_ someone to get him?' "Can we just get this over with already?" Zuko scowled. "I have other, more important things to do than sit around and waste my time here." 

"Be patient." Raghnall said soothingly. He attempted to put his hand on Zuko's shoulder but the prince jerked away.

"Yes sir?"

A young man appeared before the two of them, and Zuko couldn't help but noticing that Socorro would not come within arm's reach of the Commander, nor would he look him in the eyes.

"Take this young man to my chamber and prepare him for our confrence." Raghnall commanded.

"I don't need any preparation!" Zuko snapped. "Let's just do this and get it over with!"

Raghnall smiled at him. "Just be a good boy and go with Socorro."

"I take orders from..."

"Come with me." Socorro started pulling him through the door. "Don't fight," he whispered. "it just makes everything worse."

Just before the door closed behind them Zuko caught a glimpse of Commander Raghnall.

He was licking his lips.

* * *

So...how was it? Can you tell what's going to happen next? If you're a seasoned fanfic-fanatic I bet you can.  



	4. Infomercial

Hello Again!

For those of you wondering, this is not an actual chapter, but rather an info page for you readers. I will be updating this page throughout the story, so read the other chapters before this one, otherwise it could spoil the story/surprise.

**READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING!**

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I am even thankful for the constructive criticism I got, and of course I have a reply to them! Let's see, oh yeah! You know that exerpt from "Journal of an IbisMergeron"? Well, I actually did write that. And I would not put anything in my story that did not pertain to it, or foreshadow something, so read everything! Now, about the cliffhangers at every the end of every chapter, you are really just going to have to get used to them. They are what makes you want to come back and read to find out what happened next, so they're definately staying. And I know my chapters are short, but I really don't have too much time to type them, as my parents control our computer usage.

Okay, I got my names from this really cool Baby Names site: "wise and powerful" _Celtic/Gaelic_

**Lyall-(lie-al)m. "loyal" _Celtic/Gaelic_**

**Suoh-(Sue-yoh)m. "dragon" _Japanese_**

**Ryu-(ree-ouas in you)m. "dragon"_ Japanese_**

**Kaida-(kie-dah)f. "little dragon" _Japanese_**

**Cadmus-(cad-mus)m. "dragon's teeth" _Greek_**

**Yaholo-(yah-hoo-loo)m. "one who yells"_ Native American_**

**Socorro-(so-core-oh)m. "helper" _Spanish_**

**Yo-(yoe)m. "cultivating" _Japanese_**


	5. Dirty White Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Time is irrelevant. It is just a measure of how long some event takes place; if no one existed on Earth, time wouldn't exist. Of course, the universe would keep going and all, but time wouldn't be there. 

Humans obsess themselves with time, trying to save some for later by scurrying around in the dirt, mowing the lawn, weeding the garden, and trimming the trees all at the same time. And what do they do with the time they have left over? Absolutely nothing. They sit around watching TV shows that are basically boring soap operas, or they play video games that in a couple weeks after they've finished or got bored with it they'll put in the back of the closet where it'll gather dust. And those who interrupt their moments of utmost laziness look out! How dare others tell them they should walk the dog or be a part of their own family!

A human could never be satisfied; it's not in their nature. It's also not in their nature to be perfect, but they never give up on that idea. They're always striving to invent new ways to change themselves and to bring to life other impossibilities such as equality. Sometimes humans go to the extreme to change; plastic surgery, boob jobs, sex changes, all the while never stopping and appreciating what God has already given them. They tattoo their bodies and wear the latest fashions that show off too much without showing off everything. But beauty fades, people grow old, and the fashions of today change faster than the day itself.

Before the Civil War, the United States of America was the farthest thing from being perfect and equal, what with slavery and all. But it changed over the next 200 or so years, and thanks to the Civil Rights movement, the people of that country have come out ahead. Sure, they're still not entirely equal, such status could never be reached. Communism, the Soviet Union, and stories like Harrison Bergeron have shown them that. Even so, there is still room for improvement. For example, if a group of African Americans got together and made an all black college, nobody would have any complaints to bring to light. However, if people formed an all white college, the word "scandal" is brought to mind, and that's just the beginning of _that_ fiasco.

Humans are a mystery. Emotions cloud their eyes and minds, making them completely unpredictable and complicated. And if it's not enough for humans themselves to be convoluted, everything they come in contact with they have to make complex beyond understanding. Then they look at the few of their kind with some sense in them and call them stupid or other various names of negative meaning just because they don't share in their views on politics, money, time, and material possessions. Why are humans like that? After all, time itself is irrelevant.

-excerpt from Cadmus' "Journal of an IbisMergeron"

**Chapter 4: Dirty White Boy**

Prince Zuko sat alone in his room in front of the small, candle-lit table. The eyes of the dragon-head that hung on the wall a little above the sanctuary watched as the prince directly across from it attempted to meditate. This was not the very first time the dragon-head had witnessed such an event; in fact, it was one of the only activities the boy ever participated in since his banishment. As it was only a ceremonial figure-head, the dragon-head could not comprehend the significance of the ritual Zuko was carrying out. Few people in the world did things like that anymore, but once dragons were a huge part of everyone's lives and thoughts. They were revered creatures that made frequent appearances all around the world. After the war started, however, the dragons failed to be seen anywhere. The old respect that people had for them faded almost as quickly as the mighty reptiles did. The Fire Lord of the time helped this process even more by hunting down gamins, (people who specialized in various services to dragons) and lakshies (servants of dragons who were granted special powers). Now these magnificent animals could only be found in bedtime stories, around the campfire, or in rooms such as this one, where they were still remembered and sought for comfort.

Zuko tried to concentrate on the flames that were atop the white candlesticks, but couldn't. People who think themselves wise say that the best way to meditate is to clear your head of all thought, but the astute of the world knew that this never works. If an individual tried the former of the theories, he would find that every time you cleared your mind, awful thoughts rush in, flocks of vultures on an untouched rotting corpse. This was certainly Zuko's problem, and even though he was trying to calm himself and concentrate on the fire instead of clearing his mind, unwanted visions kept swirling around in his brain. It didn't help at all that his physical being hurt just as much as his mental one did.

"Uhhh." Zuko finally gave up, resting his head in his lap. The pale spiders that were now his hands rubbed his temples. His whole body was not only sore, but thin from neglect. "Why…" he murmured for the umpteenth time. Flickers of last week's horrific meeting flashed through his mind, too powerful to stop.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha! I leave you hanging again! ;p MWVAHAHAHAH! 

Hem hem…sorry 'bout that. Couldn't help myself. So, what do you think? **_REVIEW!_** And don't worry, you'll see the flashback at the beginning of next chapter, okay?


	6. If I Could Turn Back Time

Read the Infomercial before reading this chapter!

**_This is the chapter that you may or may not want to read. It will be okay if you don't read it and decide to skip to the next chapter, so keep that in mind!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Chapter 5: If I Could Turn Back Time**

_Flashback_

Zuko was sitting on the end of Raghnall's bed, as it was the only place to sit. Socorro had said that he could lie down and relax, but Zuko would do no such thing. He didn't like those looks of sorrow that Socorro kept shooting his way, and why had his expression turned to one of horror once he heard that Zuko was the one and only prince of the Fire Nation?And what was with those strange clothes that Socorro advise him to put on? What was wrong with his clothes?This whole ordeal made him tense and irritable,and it didn't help that he had nothing to do butsit on this bed of needles andwait for his appointed executioner to come.

And he had been waiting for what seemed like hours. The door had been locked from the outside and there were no windows, so escape at this point was impossible. All Zuko could do was wait, and he hated waiting.

"What in the world is taking so long?" Zuko practically yelled. To kill time he wandered around the room, stopping at the airvents above the door. They must have been newer to the ships because Zuko had never seen this kind before. Seizing upon a sudden notion, Zuko shot fire up into them. Nothing happened. Not surprized, Zuko walked over to the door again. He pressed his ear up against the cold metal. Zuko had already discerned that the room was sound proof, but he was hoping tofeel vibrations from somebody walking by. Again, no such luck. Zuko trudged back to the bed. He felt like the most ignorant man on Earth for not fighting for his Uncle to come with him.

Sleep was the last thingon the prince's mind, but for some reason, his mind started getting so clouded that it made him drowsy. The room appeared to be getting just as murky as Zuko's mind was, giving his body the illusion that it was underwater. In fact, Zuko could hardly move at all, much less firebend. He started gasping for breath as breathing became harder and harder. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was how he hoped his Uncle wasn't too worried about him.

* * *

When Zuko woke up he found himself lieing belly-down on Raghnall's bed. He groaned, and tried to get a grasp of what was happening, but he couldn't move his head, his legs, anything. His mind was still rather fuzzy and the light was piercing his eyes like daggers. As his vision came back to him, so did his other senses. His mind was still water-logged so he couldn't understand yet why all of his clothes were off of him, and what was that weird smacking sound? "Oooh" he moaned. The strange sound stopped. 

"So you're finally awake, are you?"

That voice...it was definately familiar. If only he could think clearly for one second!

"Have you ever realized how drop-dead gorgeous you are?"the voice continued."Okay, so the scar kinda throws you off a bit, but not that much. And in a way, it kind of suits you." Getting no response, the smacking sound resumed.

All of a sudden Zuko realized two things; one, that voice belonged to the one and only Commander Raghnall, and two, that disgusting sound was Raghnall kissing his bare body! Zuko wanted to jump up and run as fast as he could from this horrifying reality. He wanted to scream, to punch out this monster on top of him, but most of all, he wanted to puke. Zuko attempted to thrash around, but all he succeeded in doing was moving his legs an inch closer to each other.

"Aw, you poor thing." Raghnall cooed in his ear. "You can't move, can you? Well, don't worry; I can make you feel all better."

Zuko scrunched up his face in what he hoped was a look of completer and utter loathing/disgust. "When I tell my father about this..." he snarled.

"You are going to tell no one what happens here tonight." Raghnall started stroking Zuko's right hand with both his hand and his tongue. He sneered at the teenager's feeble attempts to pull away from him.

"What makes you think I won't?" Zuko's lack of motor skills made him feel way too vulnerable, as well as short tempered. If he could firebend the whole room would be up in flames by now.

The other man laughed. "Pardon me, but your father could care less about you; haven't you figured that out by now? Who do you think he's going to believe?" he cocked his head to the side and continued staring into Zuko's eyes. "On one hand, he has an esteemed comander who has won him numerous battles of importance; on the other hand," Raghnall cupped Zuko's head in his left hand and pulled the boy towards him. "he has a banished prince who hasn't a single scrap of obedience in his whole body. And if you tell anyone else," he hissed in his ear. "What happens tonight will happen again, you can count on it. Then again," he paused to think. "do tell someone. I think I'd rather enjoy your company again." He purred and started nibbling at Zuko's ear.

Zuko, having given up on his pride to save him, was getting desperate. With all the will power he could muster he pulled himself away from a surprised Raghnall and landed face-up on the bed.

"Oh, I see." Raghnall leaned over the prince's body. "You're just so eager to start that you don't even want to stop and smell the roses. But my dear boy, that's half the fun!"

Having gained back both control and feeling in his arms, Zuko reached out and tried to push the commander away from him. He still did not have all of his former strength back yet, so it was as fruitless as attempting to push the great city of Omashu into the sea.

"But if you really feel that way, I suppose I can conform to the wishes of my honored guest." Raghnall forced the prince's jaws open and closed his open mouth over them.

For the second time in his young life, Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, was afraid.

* * *

My 5th chapter is complete! And it's pretty long too, if I do say so myself. R & R! And don't forget to read the Infomercial! 


	7. Notice

NOTICE OF POSTPONEMENT:

I will not be updating my story until after the Thanksgiving break. Thank You!

Sincerely, Asmodes Red Gold


End file.
